


Plants and singing have healing powers

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, lots of plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Peter is exhausted and just wants to sleep, instead he gets singing plants and a hot entertainer.





	Plants and singing have healing powers

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write and I have no idea what to do with that, sorry about it... 
> 
> Also don't get confused, wade still has his scars and stuff but he's still hot for Peter ok. This story just got out of hand and I didn't know what to do

Peter was beyond stressed. One essay after the other, preparation for exams, presentations every few weeks.  
Working at every free minute on different jobs and visiting his aunt.

Eating and sleeping? Not possible. He’s lucky enough when he gets some water inside his body.

His days filled with gray rainclouds, cold and bitter, no friendliness, drowning in debts.  
He’s tired.

But he survived. It’s spring break. Finally.  
Peter still needs to work, obviously, but now he has the time to sleep in and hopefully eat a little.

*

One of his jobs is playing housekeeper for a client, he stays every third day at the persons apartment and keeps it clean and checks after their few pets.

Peter liked this job the most, because he doesn’t have to bother playing nice and gets well payed just to look after the apartment and some reptiles.

After the floor was so clean that one could eat from the floor, every cold blooded reptiles feeded, Peter did that what he wanted to do for weeks now, but never could.

Lying on the floor, the sun shining on him and the fresh breeze messing with his hair.  
Peters client apartment has a balcony, perfect to sunbathe and to enjoy the nice weather after weeks of rain.

His glasses nearby, Peter had his eyes closed, all limbs spread out and just concentrating to breathe and trying not to think about his debts and essays that still needs to be written.

As Peter was about to fall asleep, somewhere someone started to sing, their, highly possible a man, voice was very nice, but not suited for singing, not getting a note right, but the enjoyment audible.

Peter opened his eyes, his glasses followed on his nose soon enough, as he looked up and saw many plants, some are big enough that their branch will probably reach the floor where Peter was lying.  
Soon after, water started to patter down, some drops hitting Peters forehand and glasses. Peter got slowly up, approaching the railings, trying to look up.  
After the song was done, badly sung but good anyway, the man started to talk to his plants. Asking about their day and how they feel that the sun was out again.

Without thinking, Peter answered.

"Feels pretty great.”

The patter of the water stopped and it got quiet, Peter groaning and hiding his lower face with his hands.

The man from above leaned over the railings, far enough to see each others half of the face, and now Peter regrets that he talked even more. Even without knowing, he makes a fool of himself in front of attractive people. He may not see the other completely, but those eyes, bluer than the sky itself and hair that looks like ray of sunshine could only be part of someone gorgeous.

The other person leaned further over the railing, his watering can hanging lose on his hand.

“Hey there, honey.”

Peter wasn't sure what happened, but he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

*

They exchanged names, for some dumb reason, Peter was convinced it was because he was still suffering of sleep deprivation.

And from then on, Peter spent his free time at the balcony, listening to Wade sing off-key, oddly enough it still sounded good, calming and warm.

*

After two weeks of their game, talking through plants and Wades singing, Wade made him come up in his apartment.  
His reason was that Peter needed to taste his food or he couldn't keep on living.

Peter sure as hell won’t complain, it means free food. After being sure everything was there where it’s supposed to be, animals happy, well as happy as you could get in a terrarium, Peter locked the place and went upstairs.

With a breath to calm his nervousness, Peter pressed the bell, his finger on the bell till Wade opened the door, who grinned from ear to ear.

With a hard beat of his heart, Peter realized his 'nerdy' look, like MJ always called it. He already knew Wade was drop dead gorgeous, but even with his white shirt, which was not only dirty with sauce and other stuff but it was also see through, showing off the muscles. Wade looked so much better than himself, who wore his usual. Blue jeans and a red shirt, over it his plaid shirt. Do not forget his black glasses, that looks classy for your information.

“What took you so long!”, not waiting for a response, Wade took Peters hand and dragged him inside.

The first thing Peter saw was green, then colorful flowers. It’s insane.

There is only one thing Peter could say to Wades glistening and expectantly eyes. Peter hated it how pretty they were.

“I hope your bedroom isn’t full of plants. That’s not healthy. Plants produce at night carbon dioxide, you could die. I think?”

Wade blinked, his smile gone before he started to laugh and called him a nerd.  
Peter cringed on the inside, remembering Flash, his actually smart bully. That makes everything so depressing.

Peter got pushed to the table, a plate of lasagne in front of him. All the time, Wade was rambling, explaining how he got the idea to make lasagne, obviously he was watching the Golden Girls and was confused that Sophia didn't make lasagne so often. Maybe she did? But which episode was it? So many questions.

Not wanting to show his smile to Wade, Peter took a big bite, Wade starring at him intensely.

Accidentally moaning at the taste, Peter took another bite, never looking at Wade, who’s big smile of happiness disappeared and a look of bewilder took over his face. Wade swallowed hard, tried to look away, but he couldn't, but Peter wasn't looking, too concentrated to eat.

Peter was halfway done with his plate, before he risked a glance at Wade, who still looked at Peter with an open mouth and big eyes.

Confused, he raised an eyebrow. With his fork, Peter pointed at Wades plate, mouth still half full. Thankfully aunt May isn't there to see him. And then scold him like a five year old.

“You won’t eat? It’s good, I have to admit. It would be a waste.”

Shook out of his thoughts, Wade nodded, hard, and Peter could swear Wade had now a concussion.  
His fork in his hand, Wade finally ate, not stopping to drink or to make conversation.

Peter was confused at Wades quietness, because alone yesterday Wade choked on his lemonade, because he wouldn’t stop talking.

Shrugging, an unsettling feeling spread through his stomach to his throat, making it hard to swallow, let alone taste anything.

Wade got oddly quiet and Peter wasn't sure if it was something he did or said. But when? He only had the chance to talk about the plants and it made Wade laugh. Otherwise it was Wade who talked and filled the silence with his jokes and laughter.

Peter felt stupid, but it's like being alone in his tiny apartment. 

It's lonely.

They sat in an awkward silence, slowly eating the whole lasagne, sipping once in a while on their glass of choosen drinks.

After Peter was done with his share, he slowly got up and took small steps to the door, mumbling about why he needs to leave, homework y'know.

Peter heard Wade standing up, the chair scratching the floor, a terrible loud sound in the quiet living room. 

"Don't leave! I'm pregnant!" 

Confused, Peter turned around, eyes squinted at Wade in confusion and his hands were doing the international sign of confusion. 

"I mean.", Wade closed his mouth, thinking what to say next. At least Peter hopes he's thinking before speaking. 

"I'm not pregnant. That was weird, I'm sorry. But you can't leave! Ok, that sounded like a serial killer." 

Peter waited, his hands were now hanging at his side and his eyebrows raised in an encouragingly way, like that Wade wouldn't feel like a total idiot. 

"Ok, so listen pretty boy! I gotta tell this or it will get awkward and I really wouldn't like that. So I'm just gonna say it. Yep. Just like that. Just saying it.", Wade rubbed his face with both his hands, growling impatiently. 

"Ok, so I may or may not be in love you. You know. Like. Totally gone. The 'I have fallen and can't get up'. So yeah. That's it. Ok, you can go now! Was nice knowing you. I'm sorry, I made everything weird. I do that. Making everything weird! Ha! And lots of talking. I'm gonna shut up." 

Peters eyebrows were still raised, nearly reaching his hairline. Wade was looking at the floor, his foot kicking imaginary dirt and his hands were nervously rubbing with each other. 

"For real? That's awesome! I mean. I kinda like you too. And with kinda I mean I totally do." 

Peter was blushing, he could feel the warmth up to his ears. But it doesn't matter, because Wade was grinning and blushing just as badly. 

With a scoff, Peter started to smile as Wade hugged him. 

At first Peter thought it will end badly but look at that. It ended up being perfect.


End file.
